


If I pee on it, it's mine

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Drama, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, References to Knotting, Romance, Scenting, Sexual Content, brief mention of watersports, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: "So, about that pissing on the fence thing..." Nick started, roughly three seconds after he'd cracked a beer and handed it to him. Presenting the cold open with the type of forced casualness one might expect from an aging bulldozer suddenly hitting full throttle.





	If I pee on it, it's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Grimm" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I recently got into "Grimm" and fell in love with the Nick x Monroe pairing. This was mostly inspired by the pilot episode, 1x07, 1x08, 1x12 so it is loosely based in the early season one in terms of setting.
> 
> Warnings: mention of watersports/pissing to mark territory, animal traits, scenting, sexual content, mild language, flirting, just guys being dudes, drama, romance, first time.

"So, about that pissing on the fence thing..." Nick started, roughly three seconds after he'd cracked a beer and handed it to him. Presenting the cold open with the type of forced casualness one might expect from an aging bulldozer suddenly hitting full throttle. Having no regard for any and all bystanders as he tried not to make it obvious that he'd nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Out of all the things that have happened over the past few weeks,  _this_  is what you want to talk about?" he asked incredulously. Feeling himself sink a little deeper in his chair as the cushion gave underneath him. Wondering, not for the first time, how this was his life.

Nick smiled, lips wrapping almost obscenely around the neck of his beer as he took a swig. Tipping the bottle at him in salute as he finally remembered he'd had his own half-way to his lips when the Grimm started talking.

"Is it weird?"

Of course it was.

But instead he leaned back and tried to pretend Nick didn't have him all but leashed and collared these days. He wasn't sure how it had happened.  _How he'd let it happen._  But Nick was probably the closest thing he had to a real friend in a long time. All mixed and muddled together with the potential for something more. Something that whispered to his darker parts. Something that smelled like pack and mate and that long complicated word scientists used for the rush of endorphins you get by just being outside – surrounded in green and living things. But like everything, all those mushy stuff had a side-car. Something loaded down and heavy on a busted rear-end tire that about half a mile from exploding all over the damn highway. Something richer and sweeter- probably one sided and-

"What do you want to know about it?"

Nick leaned forward, almost on the edge of his seat. Apparently bound and determined to give him some sort of complex as the thin of his shirt briefly outlined the muscles of the Grimm's belly.

"Well," Nick started, wheedling slightly like he was looking for something specific but didn't want to outright ask. "When it happened, I joked it was you marking your territory. Like a dog or a wolf. I guess I just assumed. Everything was pretty new for me at that point. Still is actually."

The urge to roll his eyes was heavy.

 _Of_   _course_  he'd be the one blutbad in history to practically adopt a baby Grimm. His life was one extreme to another. Frankly, he'd ceased to be surprised what happened when Nick was galivanting around like a spastic boomerang. And honestly, he was dangerously close to the point where he wasn't sure what he'd do with himself if one day it all just stopped.

"That's a common misnomer- at least in the canine world," he answered. "For dogs it's more of a social thing. Spreading and gaining information. Like...well...Facebook, I guess. They find out about the other dogs and animals in the area. What they're eating, how they're being treated. Pretty much everything, really. And when they pee on the same hydrant it's the equivalent of them checking in somewhere. Like a smelly, neon status update of-  _Hi! I'm here!_  Or- I guess, I was here."

He was actually surprised how accurate the analogy was.

"But for you?" Nick encouraged. Taking another downright obscene swig of beer. Throat working through an exaggerated swallow he was  _this_  close to calling him on. Because  _Jesus_   _fuck_  even a wieder-blutbad could only take so much.

"It's territorial," he answered crisply. Remembering that afternoon all too well. Ashamed of how close he been to losing control. The sudden appearance of a Grimm, not to mention a couple dozen cops hyped up on adrenaline, anger and anxiety had seriously messed with his senses. All the unfamiliar, aggressive scents had set him on edge. Forcing him to immediately scrub his entire house down to get rid of the smell. But it hadn't worked. Making his own scent dominant in his own territory again had been paramount.

Then, of course, Nick had blundered in and nearly caught him with his pants down.

_Jesus._

"So, if you pee on it, it's yours?" Nick said with a grin.

"Basically," he replied uneasily, downing half his beer in one go just to have an excuse to do anything else. Only vaguely enjoying the melded favors of the stout as Nick watched him openly. Which was a crime really, this stuff was the good shit.

"Huh," Nick commented. Picking at the label of his beer thoughtfully. Apparently oblivious to the fact that he was about to start sweating with the awkwardness of it all. Air thick with at least half a dozen almosts and maybes. But mostly with all the words he hadn't figured out how to say quite yet. Wondering if Nick could sense the weight before-

"Does that apply to people? If they're yours?"

He nearly shattered the bottle in his hand. Only distantly aware he was staring at the man like he'd just grown three heads and started speaking ancient Arabic.

"Aaaaand now it's weird," he replied, false bravado gentling the words as he got up and gave the man a serious side-eye. Startling to the side when he realized Nick had followed him. Shadowing close. Too close. Not giving him any room to retreat or-

"Nick?"

The difference in temperature between their skin made him shiver when the Grimm reached out and rested his hand on his forearm. The action heated with intent and corded-soft against his layers as he inhaled instinctively. Finding the man's scent and almost reeling backwards when the buttery tang of arousal tarted the air.

_No fucking way._

"Could I be yours?" Nick murmured. Doing something extremely stupid, not to mention dangerous as he slowly backed him into a corner. Physically and metaphorically. Making his hackles rise as the Grimm stared at him like he could see right through him. Like he could see everything he was hiding, everything he was holding back, and was about to make him answer for every single one.

He was going to have a fucking stroke.

"Nick, I don't-" he started, stuttering off into nothing when his back hit the wall. Preoccupied with more important matters as his teeth sharpened, nails tinting black. Barely keeping the rest of him from shifting as Nick's fingers trailed down the vulnerable inner of his wrist.  _Down. Down. Down._  All the way down until their fingers were tangled together – Nick apparently unbothered by the way they were slowly sharpening into claws.  
_  
Had he missed something?_

Yeah, he'd  _definitely_ missed something.

Nick hadn't smelled any different when he'd swung by for their usual beer after the man finished his shift. He wasn't bleeding, bitten, covered in pollen or any of the usual suspects. And yet, here they were- Nick's lips inches from his. Talking about marking territory and god damned  _watersports_  like it was the fucking weather.

 _Oh god, was this one of those sex dreams?_  
  
"No," he said roughly. Way too late to be believable as the wolf under his skin rumbled, very much awake. Chest heaving as their shirts threatened to brush. Nick was that fucking close.

"No?" Nick hummed, not dissuaded one bit. Like he didn't believe a word he'd said. Looking up at him like he was about to go in for the kill in a very sexy way.

"No," he stammered, trying to sound more firm this time but failing miserably. Fighting the urge to punch himself in the face before he lost control and did something they'd both regret. Pathetically unable to get the  _'what_   _the_   _hell_ ,  _Nick?_ ' or  _'what_   _the_   _fuck_   _are_   _you_   _doing_? _'_  the situation called for out of his throat as the seconds ticked past like a countdown. "I would scent you first."

_God, he needed to stop talking._

Nick cocked his head, curious.

"Scent me? You mean, like, sniff me?" the Grimm asked, leaning in and  _oh christ-_  inhaling so close to his neck it was practically an overture. Absolutely certain the man knew what he was doing this time as he held onto control by a thread.

"Sort of," he answered, voice strained. Wetting his lips, never more grateful Nick wasn't a blutbad than he was now. Because at this point his arousal was practically oozing from his pores. Any wesen in a quarter mile radius would be able to pick it up. Joining Nick's interested, caramel-salt scent in a way that made his throat go dry. "It's more complicated than that."

He never really appreciated their height difference until right now. Only this time if wasn't about preening. Because Nick was making him want to hunch down and protect his core. Biting down on a growl as Nick poked his chest with his index finger. Baiting him openly. All with that stupid smile wide on his face. The one he wanted to personally bite into a pleasured 'o' of surprise as he held him down and pressed his cock between his cheeks. Letting his mate feel the humid-heat of him before he lined up and pushed inside. Wanting to hear Nick's voice break in the best way possible. So full of his cock that he lost the ability to make words entirely. Until-

"Complicated, huh? Doesn't sound that complicated to me. Sounds more like you want me to stop asking about it. Why is that, Monroe?"

The animal under his skin prickled at the challenge.

"Nick..." he warned. Hating that it came out more like a plead. Cock hard in his slacks and pressing up against his zipper. Easily visible if Nick were to look down and-

And,  _yeah_ , of course, he did.

Nick just smirked up at him. Flooding the air with a wash of sultry, welcoming scents that nearly sent him keeling forward. Rocking back and forth on his heels before he shook his head, trying to clear it. Losing whatever head-way he'd gained when the man's eyes flicked down again. Impressed and hungry.

"Monroe..."

He squeezed his eyes shut. Nails sharp against the inside of his palms as Nick said his name again. Stupidly full lips doing something damn near illegal to the syllables as they came out. Slow and teasing.

 _Fuck_.

"Would you like to?"

_Yes. Yes. Holy shit, yes._

The blutbad in him had wanted to scent him ever since Nick had shown up in his yard like a lost puppy. Feilding the strange urge to bury his nose in the small hairs of his neck rather than show his teeth as the Grimm bumbled about with all the grace of a newborn giraffe. Irritated as he'd been at the false accusations and manhandling, the urge to protect had been stronger than anything else. Which was actually pretty crazy if you thought about it.

Blutbadden weren't exactly the ask questions first, kill later sort of people.

 _'Pup_ ,' his wolf huffed. Almost affectionately. Or as affectionately as he figured it would ever get. That was part of the reason why he hadn't just made his point and thrown the man off his property. There'd been a part of him that hadn't been able to leave him alone. Wanting him simultaneously as far away as possible, and inside his house with a bottle of his best beer loose in his hands. Safe. Watched. Cared for.

It had been a really weird day.

And a weirder night.

Which was saying something.

"Why?" he whispered, voice creaky and hoarse. Deep like he was this close to shifting. And maybe he was. Aware on some level that that his head had ticked to the side, snapping back to show dark, predator-red eyes like that first night in the woods. Only this time he was unable to shake them away. Too on edge. Too aroused. But Nick just stared up at him boldly. Like the predator parts of him were just was appealing as the human. And really- that was-

"Because I want you too. Besides, I'm getting the impression it's something you need to do. Am I right?"

He wasn't wrong. The embarrassing thing was it would've happened eventually. And probably in a not so nice way either. Forcing the man to submit so he could glut himself on his scent. The blutbad in him wouldn't be satisfied until it happened. Since Nick had become a regular fixture in his life the need to ingrain the man's scent into his system had morphed from an itch into a throbbing ache whenever they shared the same air. Stuck between completely acceptable human boundaries and blutbadden instinct.

Because Nick was pack.

And he needed to mark what was his.

_His. His. His. His._

Oh god.

"This is a bad idea," he said feebly as Nick braced his hands on the wall on either side of his head. Caging him in before nudging at his cheek with his nose with a hopeful hum. Almost exactly like a female blutbadden inviting her chosen male to mate.

And that was _\- oh-_

_Where the hell had he learned that?!_

He growled, low like a warning deep in his throat, before he finally let himself touch. Gripping Nick by the nape of his neck and forcing him to bare it, before dragging his nose down the side of the man's throat. Memorizing the rasp of stubble with his tongue and nipping until he broke skin. Snarling without heat into the downy hairs of the Grimm's neck as he inhaled like he was struggling for air. Too greedy to slow down as the urge to roll them across the nearest flat surface and glut himself became extremely appealing.

It wasn't until the Grimm's hips hitched against his that he realized Nick was talking again. Forcing his attention with little rasps of friction as they stood there together - hot, shivery and overstimulated. Because Nick was relentless and had little to no shame or sense of self-preservation, which made for a dangerous combination he didn't fully appreciate until mid-blitzkrieg.

Nick shook his head.

"No, a bad idea would be getting this far and not giving this a chance."

That was about as far as his self control went.

He had their positions flipped before either of them could blink. Pressing the Grimm up against the wall as he pawed at him greedily. Dragging his lips down the underside of Nick's chin until the pin-prick pain of his fangs dropping made the temptation too much to resist. Biting lightly at the pale of Nick's throat until the man went boneless against him. He encouraged the awkward puzzle of shifting limbs as the man wrapped his around his waist. Pinning him there until he gave up on control and lifted him bodily. Supporting his weight like it was nothing as he memorized all the little facets of Nick's scent he'd only ever gotten hints of before.

But it wasn't enough.

He needed more.

He wrenched himself away from the man's neck with a snarl. Half dragging him over to the couch as Nick collapsed in his lap. Giving him something to grind against at his pressed his cock against the rough of the man's jeans. And Nick? Nick just-  _fuck_ \- Nick just fucking  _gave_. Letting him manhandle him however he wanted. Tilting his head to the side in clear invitation as the Grimm's eyes fluttered at half mast. So nakedly trusting that he wanted to bare his teeth just to remind him what he was getting into. Knowing deep down that after this he'd never be able to let him go. Not ever. Not unless-

"Com'on, Monroe. You have me...and I'm not going anywhere."

His wolf rumbled. Pleased. Sensing want and submission along with that of triumph and goading. Like despite his demure posture, Nick was still picking at him. It made the next part it easy as he bunched the man's shirt in his fist and tugged brutally. Shredding the fabric until it peeled away in tatters. Leaving him with a whole new landscape of skin to mark and explore.  


"Mine," he snarled, tugging the man's hair so hard that his head thumped against his chest. Dragging his tongue down the rough of Nick's neck as his world condensed into animal wants and a tug of war between control and the ultimate fall. Inhaling throatily as Nick squirmed against him. Hard against the jut of his pelvis in a way that had him preening. Wanting to howl his claim as his mate showed his appreciation for his efforts.

"Of course I am," Nick murmured, hot and warm in his ear as he stretched enticingly against the wall. Lifting one hand up to thumb across his cheek. Tracing the outline of his half-shifted features before arcing up and pressing a quick, open-mouthed kiss across the corner of his mouth.

After that everything went red.

* * *

He came back to himself the same moment Nick cried out underneath him. Coming with a violent jerk he could feel through his entire body as the man's cock wetted the skin between them. Coming completely untouched save from the friction of their bodies as the air grew humid with their combined scents.  
_  
Nick._

Oh, fuck.

He had him naked and flat underneath him on the floor. One of his side tables upended, lamp broken, glass shards playing dangerously between his toes as he hunched his shoulders. His claws lengthened, catching on the rug as Nick breathed shakily underneath him, chest heaving, making sated, contented sounds that put him immediately at ease as the man came down from his high. Still, he kept Nick covered – protected – as he tried to make sense of the static, gray-space that'd existed between then and now. Waiting until he was sure there was no danger nearby before he eased off a little. Letting Nick have a chance to breathe before a more pressing problem quickly presented itself.

Because he was also naked.

And currently his cock was-

He strangled a note into the curl of his arm when Nick's palm firmed around his cock. Fingers straining to close around the base as the Grimm guided his cock into the crease between his thighs. Giving him something to rut against as he twitched and whimpered. The scent of Nick's cum driving him higher and higher as he braced himself up on his arms and went to town. He was too far gone not to.

"Jesus Christ, Monroe. Look at you."

He hid his face in the warm dip between Nick's shoulder and neck. Sucking a new pattern into the man's skin as Nick coaxed him closer to the edge. Kissing him violently, all teeth and tongue as he hissed into his own lips. Making him fight for it, just like his wolf craved as he pressed Nick back into the floor with a thud. Growling under his breath when Nick's free hand tugged at his balls, cupping them gently. So full he could barely handle the light pressure as Nick's hands danced slick with pre-cum and his own release down his perineum before moving back up to tease his crown. Making the awkward angle and lack of rhythm work somehow as he rutted into the crease of his thigh frantically. Knot on the cusp of swelling as Nick thumbed at the bulge at the base of his cock with open interest. Staring up at him hotly, panting like  _he_  was the one about to get off, before wringing a keening sound from deep in his throat when he closed his fist around his knot and just-

"God, your so hot. You have no idea, do you? I've wanted you for months, Monroe.  _Months_. And now I have you. Your close…I can tell. You made me cum with just one touch… _Jesus._ I've never done that before. I was so close all you had to do was squeeze me once and-"

He whimpered. Jerking once, then twice, before static flashed behind his tightly closed lids and he was-

* * *

"Oh.  _Wow_ ," Nick marveled sometime later. Dazed and a little bit stupid as he breathed heavily at the ceiling. So wet with his cum that his skin made a liquidly sounding squelch when he shifted to the side. It made his cheeks burn, but he still refused to roll off him completely. Memorizing the individual thrums as the racing tempo of their heartbeats slowly started to taper off. Between that and the man's scent - ingrained in him as strongly as breathing - he'd be able to find him anywhere.

The wolf under his skin curled up and yawned at this, content.

"Sign me up if the pissing thing is anything like this."

He groaned, shutting him up with a messy, sharp-toothed kiss. So fucked out and grateful they'd made it in one piece he could have cried. Or, you know, done it all again.

Grimms.

 _Honestly_.

* * *

He was idly nosing into the man's hair, humming affectionately. Relaxed and sated as Nick traced his jaw-line with his thumb, smiling up at him sphinx like, when something from before finally sank in.

"You wanted this," he breathed. Disbelieving even as he scented the air and got a noseful of the way Nick was radiating contented scents. Distracting him as the Grimm arched up and kissed him boldly. Stretching.  _Presenting._  Leaving him gaping as he basked in the kind of truth that only his senses could tell. The only thing that kept him from being completely clueless about people and relationships in general.

"Of course I want you. Nick hummed, laughing with his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at him. Looking ridiculously attractive with his marks all over his skin. Apparently unbothered by the scratches and shallow bite marks he knew he'd feel guilty about when the endorphins wore off. But for now he could just look and press his nails into the crusting scabs until the man's lashes fluttered at the sting. Admiring how pretty his claim looked on his mate's skin.

"I've kind of been flirting with you for months, Monroe," Nick told him snidely as his head came up, surprised. "Thanks for finally noticing."

He blinked.

"And  _this_  was your way of coming onto me?" he shot back incredulously. Mouth snapping shut from where it'd been gaping.

The steady tick of his clocks added a domestic tilt to the moment. Surreal, considering they were both here, now, covered in sweat and cum and trying to avoid the broken furniture. But feeling more real by the second as Nick looked over at him like this moment- yes, this one- was the conception of every good thing that was going to follow in the days, weeks, months, years that followed.

"In my defense, you're incredibly dense about this kind of thing," Nick told him with a laugh. Breath hushing pleasantly across his skin as Nick wrapped his arms around his neck and brushed their noses together. A precursor to more. "I could have danced naked in front of you and you would have probably explained it away."

He inhaled, wet and throaty as the mental picture took him along for the ride. Doing his best to wring every last bit of tension from Nick's limbs as he rolled on top of him again. Digging his fingers into the knots of muscle in the man's shoulders until the Grimm groaned and went limp. Getting off on the subtle submission as Nick didn't fight him for place. Bracing his arms overhead so that Nick was caught solidly between them. Growling lightly when the man's hands danced down his sides, dangerously close to the bundle of nerves in the small of his back.

"Trust me," he rasped, licking a slow, careful stripe down the man's neck before losing himself enough to deepen the bite mark he'd made before. Decorating the Grimm's neck with ruby-half moons before he pulled off just enough to avoid breaking skin. "I would have  _definitely_  noticed."

He pulled away reluctantly. Cock fattening into the crease of his mate's thigh as Nick looked up at him with that smirk of his. The same one, boyish and shit-eating, that'd made him crazy from day fucking one. Feeling like he had to a least pretend this probably wasn't going to end well.

"You have no idea what you are getting into," he warned softly. Because books or not, he knew they didn't include everything. Things like- well-  _biology_ and how he was pretty sure he wanted to keep Nick forever and didn't know what he'd do if the man ever decided to move onto someone better.

"Bring it on," Nick told him simply. Smirking up at him when he bared his teeth. Snapping his canines with a growl that only made Nick grin up at him - unrepentant and cheeky. Making him crazy.

"You've _got_  to stop saying that," he rasped, squeezing his eyes shut even as a smile tried it's best to tug at the corners. Registering at some level that even the reprimand came out sounding fond.

"Make me." Nick said playfully, arcing up to capture his lips. Biting sharply at the corners until he rumbled out a warning, eyes flashing red. Anticipation flooding through him the same time as arousal. Reminding him of all the times he'd fantasized about making the Grimm his.

So he did.  
_  
Repeatedly._

Habits were hard to break, after all.


End file.
